Art Con
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Growing up, Kate was the overshadowed youngest child. Now she's turned those feelings into a popular graphic novel series, which means attending her first convention. Can she handle all the pressure? For my 10x10 Challenge/NaNo2018


Kate (3): new invention (5)

_Art Con_

I had never done a convention before, not that I had a choice. Now that things had gone well for my graphic novel series, my agent said I had to make more appearances. My best friend helped me with the social media side of the things, all the posts I really didn't care about, but I had to do these on my own. She was there, of course, but that first walk to my booth was done alone.

"Kate Read?" a man asked. He shook my hand when I nodded, "Alan Baker, manager. These are your materials. Let the staff take care of purchases, okay? You're in charge of signatures and photographs, that's it. Got it?"

I nodded, but I didn't feel like I truly had it. I sat down in my designated spot, and as if by magic, a convention cup filled with Sharpies appeared before me. The staff member who put it down made a quick remark about all of them being tested and approved already, but all I could think about was all the signatures I must be doing if I need that many markers.

Anna Elizabeth arrived a moment later, hugging me over the table. Her STAFF badge poked into my shirt before I released her, allowing her to slink into the chair beside me. Her job was to pass me the materials I had to sign once the approved purchases had been made.

"So, how do you feel?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

I scoffed, "How do you think? I couldn't eat this morning, and now—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, nope," Anna Elizabeth said quickly, summoning over a passing guard and demanding he bring me something to eat. I gave her a concerned glance. Anna Elizabeth was always the more assertive friend, but this was a bit much. Anna Elizabeth grabbed my arm, "Girl, you're gonna need your strength, okay? You don't even know what you've gotten yourself into," she whispered, shaking her head and looking up as the guard appeared with some snacks. She thanked him and handed the plate to me, demanding that I eat as soon as possible. I obeyed out of fear alone.

I never thought I would get this far. My graphic novels were just about my experiences in middle and high school, growing up as the youngest kid behind two headstrong siblings. Well, Arthur wasn't necessarily headstrong per say, but DW was a force of nature that I had a hard time following. Some teachers loved me right away because they loved her, but others feared me. Those were her victims, and those poor teachers? Well I could never get anything done with them, and for good reason. DW was almost a certifiable disaster area.

I suffered behind her for years until I finally figured myself out. Art and writing were my passion, and meeting Anna Elizabeth certainly helped those along. She and I sent the first drafts of my comics back and forth while we were attending our respective colleges. We were best friends growing up, but those comics really got us through. She too was a younger sibling, except her older sister was the star cheerleader. Anna Elizabeth was cheerful, but if you asked her to lead a cheer, she'd probably punch you in the throat.

Well one thing led to another and I had to submit some of those comics for a stupid art thing I didn't actually want to do. It was meant to be ironic actually, but the guy judging the contest loved it and told me I needed to do more with it. When I didn't respond, he sought me out, coming to my college and hunting me down to make sure I followed his orders. I was currently in his Master's program at college. What was funding those classes? My books. He helped me learn all the legitimate stuff, but my editor and agent helped me with the rest.

And now I was huge. I was set to graduate in fall with my Masters in middle-grade literature and graphic design, but for now I was here, fulfilling the terms of my supervised internship. If I was going to be a famous author, I needed to be coached. Anna Elizabeth, who was an art teacher back at Lakewood Elementary where it all began, was by my side for moral support. When my professor showed up later, it was all for the education.

He pulled up his chair beside me and grinned, "Let the games begin."

People flooded into the convention hall. This was day one, so there was a lot of confusion, but we soon realized we were the cause of the confusion. Everyone was looking for me, and I was soon exhausted from signing so many signatures. The smell of the Sharpies was making me lightheaded, and I was suddenly grateful to Anna Elizabeth for practically force-feeding me breakfast before it all began.

Around eleven-thirty, I was pulled away by staff with my entourage with me. In a staff only area of the event, we pigged out on catered food as I tried to process what all was happening.

I knew it wasn't over. The whole point of my art becoming so famous was that I had people wanting to ask me things. At two o'clock, I was set to do a two-hour panel with over a hundred of my closest fans.

Except things never go as planned, not when you end up being the main event. As we ate, it was announced it would be a three-hour event starting at one o'clock, and I would have over five hundred people there to see me. Plus, I was getting streaming rights to the event: My panel would be broadcast out to millions of online viewers, not counting the others who were allowed to record the event.

I shook my head, "I don't know if I can do this. Shadow Girl wasn't supposed to get this big."

"Well, this is what happens when you get a lucky break out of the shadows, Miss Read," my professor smiled.

Anna Elizabeth squeezed my elbow, "You've got this! You're just letting the numbers get to you. We've been talking about Shadow Girl for YEARS—"

"And you helped me put it all together. Why can't you be up there with me?" I lamented.

Anna Elizabeth smirked, "Because my name wouldn't fit on that first cover, and I don't want to do it either. We'll be sitting in the wings waiting for you, okay? And if I get mad enough, I'll fly out there in an instant to set things straight."

"You really will be fine, Miss Read," my professor said, dabbing his lips with a napkin as he finished his food. He sighed, "Panel interviews are probably the easiest because it's a giant conversation. You and the other person will have a one-on-one conversation while the others listen, and sometimes they'll react and ask questions that go deeper, but it's all a big party. Yes, it is a lot for your first time, especially to get all this attention, but you'll be fine."

I took a deep breath as staff came to retrieve us. I had no choice but to be okay with this, and today wasn't my only day here. While this was my only panel interview, I needed to be there the next day for more signings and more pictures. It was exhausting.

But deep down, it is what I wanted. Arthur and DW overshadowed me for years, and most of the people who read my graphic novels felt the same way. Some were only children overshadowed by their parents' expectation: You're the only one we have so you have to be amazing. Others have older or younger siblings that outshine them, and some of them have an entire family that puts them in the corner. All sorts of these people were here because they felt the same way I did.

Shadow Girl was my invention, but she resonated with a lot of people. I'll never get used to the fame, but at least I still have my friends and mentors to push me into the crowd and wish me good luck. I still hate it, but such work is necessary when you get famous.

~End

A/N: Piece 38 of 100 for my 10x10 Challenge, which I'm doing for NaNo2018. I would love it if people joined me in this challenge, not as a month-long thing but however long it takes. The themes are on my profile, and you can PM me with any questions you have.

I think this is the first one I want to save and come back to for expansion later. I don't really know who this Anna Elizabeth girl is, but I have to do more with her and the professor (yes I know I didn't name him. Shoot me, it's exhausting doing all this. My brain and fingers hurt). I'm definitely flagging this for a further looksee later next year. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
